reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Reign
Reign is a historical (fiction) TV Show that airs on The CW. The series is mainly about Mary Stuart living at France. Series Plot Hidden between the lines of the history books is the story of Mary Stuart, the young woman the world would come to know as Mary, Queen of Scots. Queen of Scotland since she was six days old, the teenage Mary is already a headstrong monarch - beautiful, passionate, and poised at the very beginning of her tumultuous rise to power. Arriving in France with four close friends as her ladies-in-waiting, Mary has been sent to secure Scotland’s strategic alliance by formalizing her arranged engagement to the French king's dashing son, Prince Francis. But the match isn't signed and sealed: it depends more on politics, religion and secret agendas than affairs of the heart. Prince Francis is intrigued by the fiery Scot, but like most young men, he resists the idea of settling down into marriage, especially when he has a history with a lady of the court and his own point of view on the wisdom of an alliance with Scotland. Still, an attraction between Mary and Francis is ignited. Further complicating things is Bash, Francis' roguish half-brother, who has a history of his own - despite his illegitimate birth, Bash is his father's favorite. And now that Bash has caught Mary's eye, a royal triangle may be forming. While at French Court, fierce foes and dark forces conspire to sabotage Mary’s marriage to Francis and even threaten her life, until a mysterious shrouded guide becomes her ally. With danger and sexual intrigue around every dark castle corner, Mary rallies her ladies-in-waiting and steels herself, ready to rule the new land and balance the demands of her country and her heart.http://cwtv.com/shows/Reign Main Cast and Characters Current *Adelaide Kane as Mary Stuart (15/22) *Toby Regbo as Francis (13/22) *Torrance Coombs as Sebastian (15/22) *Celina Sinden as Greer (15/22) *Caitlin Stasey as Kenna (15/22) *Anna Popplewell as Lola (14/22) *Megan Follows as Catherine de' Medici (15/22) *Alan van Sprang as Henry (14/22) Former *Jenessa Grant as Aylee (9/22)(Pilot-Fated) Recurring Cast *Rossif Sutherland as Nostradamus (14/22) *Katie Boland as Clarissa (13/22) *Jonathan Keltz as Leith (7/22) *Yael Grobglas as Olivia D'Amencourt (6/22) *Anna Walton as Diane de Poitiers (4/22) *Katy Grabstas as Sarah (4/22) *Peter DaCunha as Charles (4/22) *Michael Therriault as Lord Castleroy (3/22) *Amy Brenneman as Marie de Guise (1/22) *Kathryn Prescott as Penelope (1/22) *Giacomo Gianotti as Lord Julien (1/22) Guest Cast *Jackson Hodge-Carter as Henry Jr. (2/22) *Hannah Anderson as Rowan (2/22) *Luke Roberts as Simon Westbrook (2/22) *Ashley Charles as Colin (2/22) *Manolo Cardona as Tomás (2/22) *Michael Aronov as Count Vincent (1/22) *Caoimhe O'Malley as Elizabeth (1/22) *Jordan Lee as King Philip II (1/22) *Lola Tash as Natalia (1/22) *Amy Forsyth as Isobel (1/22) Promotional Posters Reign-poster-100.jpg 325px-RGN Poster 800px 130826193656.jpg Reign trio poster.jpg Reign new poster.jpg RGN Poster 800px 130826193656.jpg Kenna reign.jpg Promotional Character Pictures Mary 1.jpg|Queen/Princess Mary Stuart Reign-prince1 375x500.jpg|King/Prince Francis Reign-bash1 500x375.jpg|Sebastian (Bash) Reign-lola1 500x375.jpg|Lady Lola Reign-greer1 375x500.jpg|Lady Greer of Kinross Reign-kenna1 500x375.jpg|Lady Kenna Reign-aylee1 375x500.jpg|Lady Aylee Catherine2.jpg|Catherine de' Medici Henry2.jpg|King Henry Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide Awards Accolades Fan Pictures Tumblr n2ue3zCk491ts7aeio1 500.png Tumblr mwwd2fGj3B1qjozueo1 250.gif Tumblr n24oor5L2X1t052djo1 500.png Tumblr n2gwx5y1Mz1t052djo1 500.png Tumblr n1uuh6wP2t1ridkjdo1 500.png Tumblr n1ss74tWlM1ridkjdo1 500.png Tumblr n25vtmhcsv1t052djo1 500.png Tumblr n2f6lpQUZl1rwivlyo1 250.gif Tumblr n262hg8IVW1qea23to1 250.gif Tumblr n2camcVdpw1tvsmypo1 250.gif Tumblr n21nfnY3Ia1qhut37o1 250.gif Tumblr n213sfNmOQ1rbxriso1 250.gif Tumblr n1t2u9gJTS1rmheofo6 250.gif Tumblr n1t2u9gJTS1rmheofo7 250.gif Tumblr mz34ooHjpN1r7xla0o1 500.png Tumblr mwaewoGyuk1rtvheio8 250.gif Tumblr mzukgzEIdb1rntmwjo6 250.gif Tumblr n0oynieamy1ts2or9o4 250.gif Tumblr myj6f5Bfkt1t96tobo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvckw5LEDp1rf03c7o1 250.gif Tumblr n0kuolTpb31smoiipo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mv0z01SyS61sn21e9o1 500.png Tumblr mw277kxPL01sp2vy8o1 500.gif Tumblr mz98bu9TX61qf5g9po1 250.gif Tumblr mxe3zom2qg1rbxriso4 250.gif Tumblr mvaxpgr6VU1sht19wo1 500.gif Tumblr lnp1s6hvxp1qizi4vo10 500 176102463.jpg Tumblr mxqqxqcHOI1rwivlyo1 250.gif Tumblr mvypi1AXd91slec19o1 250.gif Tumblr mvypi1AXd91slec19o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxeh1lrZE1r6s7m3o2 250.gif Tumblr mvxeh1lrZE1r6s7m3o3 250.gif Tumblr mvxg79oDc81r6s7m3o3 250.gif Reign-gifs-reign-tv-show-35999057-160-160.gif Tumblr mvxg79oDc81r6s7m3o4 250.gif Tumblr mv0zdbnlKO1qmwykeo1 500.png Tumblr muzkxosMQd1rdlm3eo2 500.png Tumblr muz00lMrqI1s9z2wqo1 500.jpg 185px-Sebastian-Mary-1x01-3-sebastian-and-mary-35860951-200-200.jpg Sebastian-Mary-1x01-3-sebastian-and-mary-35860953-200-200.jpg Tumblr inline mv82j1TLvO1qiv8h1.png Tumblr mv4nr7n89V1qmwykeo1 500.png Tumblr mvlk5uVNwh1qzg2sjo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu55vcqUCZ1sn21e9o2 500.gif Tumblr mrlisfBywT1rbymzeo5 250.gif Tumblr mrll1e4aQ81rbymzeo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mrc5wjwfOB1sf15uko1 500.png Tumblr mreffo6wR41sf15uko1 1280.png Tumblr mrp1esZCpI1rep730o1 500.png Tumblr mok0ncM5DH1sqo1m6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mbh9tcxno81rtlr8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mvyu53mPZv1qebbs7o1 250.gif Tumblr mv0zdbnlKO1qmwykeo1 500.png Tumblr muzkxosMQd1rdlm3eo2 500.png Tumblr muz00lMrqI1s9z2wqo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mv82j1TLvO1qiv8h1.png Tumblr mu55vcqUCZ1sn21e9o2 500.gif Tumblr mrlisfBywT1rbymzeo5 250.gif Tumblr mrll1e4aQ81rbymzeo1 r1 500.gif Frary 103.gif Frary moment.gif Frary forever.jpg MaryFrancis Future.jpg Tumblr n21nfnY3Ia1qhut37o1 250.gif Tumblr n213sfNmOQ1rbxriso1 250.gif Pronunciations http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBxOrLJ__sY Sources Category:Season One